Encounters of the Unkind
by levahcir
Summary: Completely AU. Kamui and Subaru are best friends who used to date but found that they're more uke than they think. So one night in a club co-owned by their three seniors, they finally got what they wished for and stumbled into the paths of two very mysterious men.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from X/1999.**

**A/N: Hi all I'm a big big fan of X/1999. I've been working on this fanfic for quite some time and hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**First Encounter**

He made his way to X on a Saturday night. X was this club down the end of Clamp Lane, owned by Nokomo, Akira and Suoh, his seniors back in college. Everyone he knew was going to be there and one of his friends was going to be the guest DJ of the night. DJ Kishu she was called and her boyfriend, Sorata was the one who had sent them the invites. The neon lights along the narrow path stuttered like a deadbeat firefly, creating a kind of eerie feel as he approached the club. From the darkness, the outline of a gothic cathedral took shape before him once he reached the end of Clamp Lane. This was it. Yes, not too long ago, what stood here was just a simple church that had been abandoned for years before his three seniors bought it over, restructured it, repainted it and turned it into a club. The entrance looked like a gateway into a mausoleum and he caught himself holding his breath as he stepped into it. He passed the bouncer—Kusanagi was his name—who let him through with just a single firm nod of his head. His seniors have made sure Kusanagi knows all the usual faces. He brushed through the red velvet curtains that formed the second part of the entrance inside and his shoes padded across the cold stone floor, creating soft echoes that beckoned him to explore further. Instinctively he turned left, somehow knowing exactly where to go and the slow rhythmic beat of digital drums accompanied by synthesizers and mellow female vocals swallowed his entire being whole and for the first time that week, he felt different.

"Kamui!"

He turned around and his shoulder was met with a playful punch. "Sorata," he greeted dispassionately at his ever so gleeful friend. Sometimes he wondered why they still maintained their friendship even after college. They were so different, like two birds of very different feathers and different tastes in prey. Kamui took a 'What bird are you' online quiz a while back and his result was a kite which was a type of hawk. He loved hawks. They're graceful and beautiful to watch and they never miss their prey. Kamui looked at Sorata and decided that an ostrich would fit him well.

A silhouette approached them and under the dim light, Kamui's face lightened. "Kamui," said a voice coming out of the silhouette. The voice was soon matched with a pair of emerald eyes which greeted his own violet ones. _He's the reason why,_ Kamui thought with a smile. "Subaru," he replied, the magical sound of that name trailing off the tip of his tongue when his best friend wrapped his arms around him. He returned it and they stood there in what felt like a space locked in time and no one was allowed in. "You made it," the emerald-eyed bisounen whispered in Kamui's ear. Kamui nodded in reply, his face wrapped within Subaru's embrace, feeling up his senses with his scent before letting go.

"Hey, hey you two can get a room later but now you gotta see Arashi first before her gig starts." Sorata waved his hands, beckoning them forward as he led them into a different room. They followed and once inside, a woman with ivory complexion framed by long straight hair stood up from the couch in a warm greeting. She gazed up towards Kamui and Subaru and let her eyes linger longer on Kamui. "You've lost weight," she said, voicing her concern. But Kamui assured her that he's fine.

"We have an announcement to make."

They waited for it.

"We're getting married!"

Kamui and Subaru went wide-eyed at the same time. Married? Wow, they said. Congratulations, they said. Arashi blushed as she thanked them while Sorata's joy exploded in a series of laughter.

"What's so funny?" A lady with slender figure encased within a tight lacy dress sashayed in, her tightly spiraled locks just reaching the hem of her Chinese-collar. The small room was soon filled with a heavy floral scent as she stood there and even though her question was aimed towards Sorata, her eyes were locked onto Kamui's. Kamui glanced away uneasily, trying very hard not to let his eyes wander inappropriately lest he gave her the wrong signals.

"Hey Karen! I just told them," Sorata said and Karen nodded and smiled and congratulated him again before sauntering away, not after showing off a chunk of her thigh in full view of Kamui of course. Subaru giggled after witnessing the parade, "she's still onto you huh?" Kamui growled, jabbing Subaru's side in response.

Karen Kasumi was the club's manager and main hostess. Ever since she's set eyes on Kamui, she's been making advances towards him, from subtle to not so subtle to the point that Subaru had to pretend to be his boyfriend. After learning that her target was not to be tempted by the flesh of the more voluptuous sex, she had withdrawn herself much to Kamui's relief though he could still feel her preying eyes feasting on him.

"You're gay?" Sorata had chosen the wrong time to ask and Kamui had spitted his coffee—dark and no sugar—all over himself. No wonder Sorata had been glancing at him and looked like an internal conflict was happening in his head. So when Sorata finally asked, all he got was a cold look and a slimmer wallet. Yes, in order for Kamui to say anything, he had to make up for his blunder by buying a brand new top—and not just any top, it had to be Italian—for Kamui.

"So, are you gay or what? Tell me!" Sorata demanded the minute Kamui sat down in his new Italian top. Kamui let his friend's anticipation linger till the point it was driving him mad when he finally nodded his head. He never knew it could feel this good coming out. Next was his mother.

"So… you and Subaru are…"

"Nope, we're not… Well, sort of."

Sorata raised an eyebrow. There's one thing he never understood about Kamui was his penchant for vagueness.

"We dated once..."

"I knew it!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Was it obvious?"

"I'm your best friend!" Sorata declared. Kamui scoffed.

"Anyway, Subaru and I dated but it didn't go well because… Are you sure you wanna hear this?"

Sorata nodded with great fervour that Kamui thought his neck might snap.

"Sex with him was weird."

"I think sex with any man is weird," Sorata added. Kamui scowled and crossed his arms. "I'm not saying anymore!"

"Hey, hey I'm just playing."

"It didn't feel right," Kamui continued, "having sex with him. We stayed over each other's places for a few nights and we couldn't do it. Holding hands and kissing were fine until our clothes were off and we were like, 'what now?' We always end up hugging each other to sleep which was cool for awhile until the lack of sex bothered us and we thought maybe we didn't love each other enough. We had a long talk about it and the root of the problem finally dawned on us. We're both the passive types." Kamui looked at Sorata who had a puzzled look on his face until he finally snapped his finger and went, "Ohhh!"

"So you two love each other, just not _that_ way." Kamui nodded.

"So you have a platonic relationship with him."

"I guess."

"So…" Sorata scratched his head and for a second Kamui felt worried. Would Sorata still be his friend after knowing this about him?

"Am I your type?" Sorata asked, sweeping away Kamui's worries knowing that their friendship would remain strong.

_Speaking of which¸_ Kamui thought as he began pondering about his type. After he and Subaru had reverted back to being very best friends, they spent the whole night discussing about their type.

"I like him tall," Subaru said and Kamui concurred. Tall is good. It makes him feel safe and secured. "But you know what they say about tall guys," Subaru added, his emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. "What?" Kamui asked, blushing as Subaru whispered the answer into his ear. Subaru laughed. "Your turn."

Kamui thought about it. "I like him handsome"

Subaru rolled his eyes, "Can you be more specific than that?"

Yes, he can be more specific than that, for he's looking straight at him right this moment as the music swayed around him and the lights dappled upon the dance floor. Kamui's eyes were locked onto his, unable to break away from them. They were dark and narrow, carrying no known emotion. Kamui shivered even though it wasn't cold and cursed himself for being so feeble. He was sitting on a high stool in front of the bar with one foot down on the floor. His eyes remained on Kamui's even as he brought a glass of whiskey to his lips. Kamui watched the drink go down his throat and caught the flick of his tongue as he savoured the rest of it on his lips. He saw that his dark hair was short and partly combed back, partly falling over his cold preying eyes. And as if reading Kamui's mind, he brought his hand up and swept his loose hairs back in one smooth gesture. Kamui gasped, realizing that he had unintentionally been caught in a game of seduction and there's no turning back.

Arashi's gig had started and the music was starting to increase in rhythm. Kamui's heart beat harmonized with the drums and he felt his whole body vibrate with the music. He didn't know how or when but when he looked up, he was on the dance floor with him. From this close, Kamui saw that he had long fingers and he wondered how it would feel having it wrapped around his neck. Again, as if reading his mind, he traced one finger along his neck before gripping, squeezing it gently. Kamui had never felt this way before, his life completely in the hands of someone else and the strange thing was, he wanted, no. He _craved_ for it.

"What's your name?" he asked and Kamui never knew that a man's voice could lurk with so much danger.

"Kamui," he replied and he saw a gentle smile break out from his cold demeanor. "I'm Fuuma."

_Fuuma,_ Kamui thought and made sure it stayed there. "Are you alone?" Fuuma asked, his hands were now hanging by his side.

"I came with some friends," Kamui replied.

"I saw you talking with the DJ, is she your friend too?"

Kamui nodded, his heart fluttering at the mere knowledge that he's being watched for a while now.

"Well, well what have we here?" Kamui's trance was broken by an unfamiliar voice and all of a sudden, the flickering dance lights were hurting his eyes. "A new pet?" Kamui looked up and saw a second figure standing next to Fuuma. He closed his eyes unsure if he was seeing double or it was really was another man with them. He was equally tall but unlike Fuuma, he seemed not to care much for coiffure and let his disheveled bangs fall all over his eyes. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of a long black trench coat and though he wore an earnest smile, there was something about him that brought Kamui a sense of unease.

"He's mine, Seishirou."

"Take it easy, Fuuma. I already found someone. He's over there." He took out one hand and pointed to the direction opposite him. Kamui followed his trail and saw who he was pointing at and gasped.

"He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Indeed. "I'm Seishirou by the way. But you can call me Sakurazuka because it's way cooler."

"Are you both friends?" Kamui asked.

"Hmm," Seishirou's smile widened. "More like business partners. Right, Fuuma?"

"Oh, what kind of business?"

Before Seishirou could reply, Fuuma stepped in, blocking him from Kamui's sight. "I don't like you talking to him," Kamui heard him say.

Kamui's heart throbbed further. _He wants me for himself!_

"Fine, fine," Seishirou said, waving as he turned away, leaving Kamui and Fuuma alone once again.

"He works for me," Fuuma said once Seishirou was out of earshot. In front of them, Kamui could see Subaru in clear view, only to disappear behind the moving crowd. "What kind of business?" he asked after giving up trying to search for Subaru.

Fuuma only kept quiet as if trying to find a simple way to explain what he does for a living. _Maybe he's doing something illegal, _Kamui thought and placed an assuring hand on Fuuma's arm. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me."

Smiling, Fuuma said, "I will when I'm ready. But right now, all I want to do is…"

Kamui closed his eyes and waited. Soft lips met his and as the rest of the night beat away, nothing else mattered anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of X/1999.**

**A/N: A really quick update just because I'm having way too much fun writing. So in this chapter, we learn about a little fun fact on how the two sexy seme males met. Enjoy! Oh and thank you thank you thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!  
**

* * *

**Dark Angels**

"When did you get this possessive?" Seishirou asked. The ends of his long black coat flapped in the night breeze as he and Fuuma stood along the center of Rainbow Bridge. From his right coat pocket, he took out a packet of cigarettes—under the colored lights Fuuma caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar brand—and lit one up.

"I thought you only smoke _Mild Seven,"_ Fuuma said, his eyes back on the skyline of central Tokyo.

Seishirou took a long drag before replying, "Japan Tobacco changed it's name to _Mevius_ last year."

"Stupid name in my opinion."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Fuuma. Though I wanna know what's your deal with this one. You usually let me get close to them." Seishirou said between grins, his cigarette hanging by his bottom lip.

Fuuma said nothing. Seishirou had a point he could not refute. He's never reacted this way with any one of them before. They had all been special, especially _her. _Even after a century later, he can't deny that _she _had played the biggest role in his life. _She _had been his biggest influence. And after losing _her, _like how he had with the ones before, he thought he was done. Century after century of looping madness—and it just gets more maddening each time—was enough, even for a stone-cold hearted son of a devil like himself. He just wanted to get his job done. So, he had begged for one thing—which he never did because of too much pride—so that he won't make the same mistake of falling in love with his mark. _"__Let it be a man this time," _he had asked. He got what he asked for and it still made no difference. Not one god damn difference to him. In fact, it made him more obsessed. And no matter what he did, he just can't seem to get those violet eyes out of his mind.

"_You gotta go already?" Kamui asked, disappointment flaring through his pupils and it almost drove Fuuma mad. If not for his fierce inclination towards self-control, he would have given in. No, he thought. Not tonight. Not yet._

"_Yes. I have to go settle some... things."_

_Kamui looked away with downcast eyes. The DJ's melodies sent a wave of melancholia across the club, pushing Fuuma to the edge of near insanity. The image before him was making it too unbearable for him. His fingertips trembled, aching to touch him one more time._

_Forget the rules, forget the oath. Just take him away._

_No. I must leave now before..._

"_Hey... You'll see me again. I promise," Fuuma reassured him with a smile. Kamui only nodded._

"_I promise, Kamui..."_

"Kamui, is it?" Seishirou asked, breaking Fuuma's thoughts. "Subaru said they're friends. How odd." Seishirou chuckled and Fuuma caught a whiff of tobacco. He hated the smell of cigarettes but for some reason, Seishirou always made it pleasant.

Fuuma nodded. Yes, he thought it was unfortunate that Seishirou's new mark turned out to be Kamui's emerald-eyed friend. _Poor creature, _Fuuma thought. Like with all his past victims, Seishirou planned—Fuuma's sure of this—to trample on him so hard, break every bone in his frail body, toss him away before going on to his next target. That's the nature of the _Sakurazukamori_ and even Fuuma finds it hard to stomach as past images filled with blood and gore ruptured out of his memory bank like a series of slideshows. _At least, _he thought. _At least he would be able to spare Kamui from that kind of sick fiasco. Can't say the same for his friend though._

"I pity him," Fuuma said. "If he were smart, he would be able to see that behind that smiling facade is a cold-hearted beast who traded off his soul for power and now wants it back by making bets."

"What can I say? Power's my weakness. For centuries I had everything, could accomplish anything. With power, I could do anything I want. Being the _Sakurazukamori_ wasn't enough. The _Sakurazukamori_ can still grow old and die. So I delved into the occults, found ways to trick death. I invoked you, the devil's son and I thought 'what luck!'. Turned out you had your own oath to fulfill and needed a vassal. Fair enough. You get your job done, I get to live a long long life as long as I work for you."

Fuuma listened in silence. Everything was as vivid as if it had only happened yesterday.

"_Why hast thou invoked me, human?" Black mist swirled as the question erupted in echoes. A pair of crimson eyes glowered menacingly upon a kneeling man, cowering beneath a black drape._

"_Speak!"_

_The man looked up and spoke, his face wrung with a mixture of fear and awe. "I bequeath upon thee my soul, Dark Lord."_

_The crimson eyes narrowed. _"_What dost thou want?"_

"_Immortality, oh Dark Lord!"_

_Ah, such simple desires for a simple-minded fool. Just what I need..._

"_Then thou shalt work for me, serve me as a vassal whilst I fulfill __my oath on earth. Thou shalt hath all that thou want and for that, I shalt take thy soul.__"_

"_I cannot thank thee deeply enough, Dark Lord." The dark-haired occultist proclaimed as he bowed before the devil in adoration._

"_What is thy name?"_

"_Seishirou of the Sakurazukamori," he replied._

"_Give me thy hand," the black swirls gained momentum until the figure of a man took shape before the kneeling man. With a grasp of his hand, he took his soul and the trade was done._

"I'm getting bored, Fuuma." Fuuma was shaken out of that nostalgic moment. Like the black swirly mist, it was a thing of a past. "You can imagine how relieved I felt when you told me that the only way to break our bond was to fall in love within a year of knowing someone. You should have mentioned earlier."

"You never asked," Fuuma replied. "And I'm surprised it took you _that_ long to ask. I expected you to last no more than a hundred years. I hate to admit it, but I gotta take my hat off to you for having come this far."

Seishirou scoffed. "Whatever. I'm a hard habit to break. Power was fun for awhile but now I'd rather have my soul back. And it's getting harder and harder to find someone I like, what more love? That's why I make bets with them even though I know I'll always end up killing them. It adds fun to my long boring ass life plus if they can't make me feel, why should they deserve a heart?"

"You didn't have to drive a hole through their chest to prove a point," Fuuma said.

"It's my _Modus Operandi. _Killing's a part of my birthright even before I became soulless. Anyway, I'm afraid if this keeps up, there'll be none left to kill and it'll be just you and me till the end of eternity." Seishirou's chuckled darkly.

"It's not funny."

"It's a cruel joke that's what it is. And I'm the butt of it. Heh-heh! Butt, get it, get it?"

Fuuma rolled his eyes, one of the few human traits he's learned during his time on earth.

"Anyway, enough about me. You think he's the same one?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Damn." Another row of smoke filled the air and stung Fuuma's eyes as Seishirou lit a second cigarette. "Little... bird eh?" he said between drags.

"Don't call him that," Fuuma growled, his eyes glowed dark crimson as he glared at Seishirou. But such a sight only seemed to amuse Seishirou further. The light from Fuuma's eyes dimmed. "We gotta go," he said. Seishirou shrugged, flicked his unfinished cigarette away and watched its burnt end disappear over the deck of the bridge. Then like two beastly shadows, Fuuma and Seishirou faded into the enveloping night.

* * *

**A/N: I think my attempt at Old English was kinda meh. I dunno. Tell me what thou thinketh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of X/1999.**

**A/N: ****Thank you all for reading and liking! This chapter is a continuation from the night at the club as**** Kamui reaches home...**

* * *

**Revelation**

He quietly slipped through the front door, careful to slide it shut as slowly as possible. Feeling exhausted from the night, he could not wait to crash onto his bed as soon as he entered his room. The cacophony of waking birds outside the window was unusually shrilly and he knew that he had spent an excessive amount of time in the club. Everything he had experienced back there left him feeling surreal. Yet at the same time it also left him feeling quite euphoric. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and think about a certain someone who had pulled him into a different dimension. He touched his lips lightly, wishing time could rewind and take him back on the dance floor with _him._ But as soon as he walked into the hallway and saw his mother sitting by the kitchen counter, the dirt of reality became a sinking pit of quicksand.

"Hey mom," Kamui greeted her from where he had been standing for the last five minutes. Outside, he could see that the sky was erupting a deep indigo.

"Long night?" Toru Shirou asked without looking up as she took small sips of her usual morning coffee. Her long brown hair was undone and it fell over her shoulders in thick wavy tresses. From her side-profile, he saw the pale overtone of her complexion under the glow of the nightlight and knew that she had been robbed off another night's rest. S_he's gonna blame me, _he thought and frustration nipped at him.

"Yeah," Kamui replied with a neutral tone, trying hard not to care. He's already in his mid-twenties. Surely, he's allowed to come and go as and when he pleases without the burden of his mother's loneliness and pain riding on his back all the time. Yes, she's done her part as a mother and took care of him after his father walked out—God knows why she still held onto his family name. He's very grateful for all that she's done to put him even through college—for some immaculate miracle as education was never his forte. But he doesn't need that kind of attention from her anymore—he can do that for himself now—and wished that it his mother would get herself a new real life that doesn't revolve around her son.

"Sit down, Kamui. We need to talk," Toru gestured towards the chair opposite her. Kamui sighed and did as he was told.

"We're drifting, Kamui," Toru began. Her voice was like stale vacant air. Her gray eyes were dull and weary. Her cheekbones were sunken in and the pink on her pursed lips had faded. On the whole, Kamui thought she looked pitiably like a used up doll and wished that she had paid more attention to herself. With her free hand, she traced small circular shapes over her inner wrist with her thumb, a trait she's always displayed whenever she wanted to "talk".

"We used to spend Sunday mornings together. What happened?"

Kamui shrugged. "I grew up."

Toru struck the saucer with her coffee cup as she released it, causing a few droplets of dark brown spots to spill on to the table. She was shocked. How could he say such a thing to her?

"Mom," Kamui began, mastering a collected voice as best he can. The last time they had a "talk", angry words spewed like the seven sins. He wanted to avoid that. "I'm already twenty-five. I'm starting my life now. I've got a job to do, friends to-"

"Friends." Kamui could feel her spit through her words, smearing his pride. "You mean that _boy_ you've been bringing home for many nights." She shook her head as if the thought of what she had said gave her a headache. "You said you're twenty-five. Most twenty-five year old guys I know bring girls back home." She bore him with eyes that were afraid to see truth. "But I've yet to see you bring a girl back. It's always that same boy. Tell me Kamui, are you gay?" She held her breath and waited for his answer.

Kamui stared at her, unable to withhold the shock coming out of his eyes. This was not how he had envision coming out to her. But as far as his mother was concerned, his plans never quite worked out. She was like an ocean and he a mere paper boat just waiting to sink and disappear under the depths of her unpredictable waves. He refused to look down or look away for doing so would only mean that he was ashamed. He simply nodded, his violet eyes never leaving his mother's and watched as the revelation set in.

"Oh," was all she could say, realizing she had no contingency plan in dealing with a son's coming-out. Was she supposed to get mad? Scream? Yell? Tell him how sick it makes her feel? She's not sure. It's 2013. Times have changed. She's heard and read about so many parents that have gay children and they're completely fine with it. She suspected that she's one of those parents.

"Oh?" Kamui's rising tone switched her focus back on to him.

"I'm not sure what else to say," Toru admitted.

"No 'it's okay you're gay I still love you?'

Silence had never been so deafening.

Toru looked back at her son, felt herself sink deep into those purple eyes. Kamui's coming-out had driven away all the fight left in her. She was tired. The morning light was spilling through the kitchen blinds and her coffee had grown cold. She downed the rest of it and cleared her throat. She knew Kamui was waiting for her to say something and she was just letting the minutes tick by. She can't say because she doesn't know if she loves him. She doesn't know if she's okay with it. She doesn't know anything and it was getting really frustrating.

She finally met Kamui's eyes and exhaled, catching a hint of her own stale coffee breath. "Your boyfriend, what's his name?"

"Subaru, and he's not my boyfriend." Kamui replied but then decided that it'd be better if he elaborated because of his mother's confused look. "We tried, you know, dating. But it didn't work out because..." _This is so awkward, _he thought before continuing, "because we both prefer manlier guys. Anyway, Subaru and I are best friends now."

"Did you meet anyone manlier?" Toru asked and thought how strange it was talking about guys with her son. She had assumed that they would be talking about girls when he's grown up and she would give him pointers on what kind of girls is good to date and what's not good to date and how to make a girl happy and how happy she would be for him that they're finally tying the knot. How was she going to give advice on gay relationships to her gay son? She may not have any experience with it, but she's sure that the rules are very different. And how could she give pointers on what kind of guy is good to date and what's not good to date? She herself had failed quite tragically in that department.

Kamui nodded, "yeah. Last night at the club. There was this guy and he's-"

"Tall, dark and handsome?" Toru finished for him and got a strange look. "Runs in the family I guess. Our tastes in men I mean. Your father was the tall, dark and handsome sort. And so was your grandfather."

It never occurred to Kamui that his version of an ideal type was actually based on old photographs of the man who had fathered him and disappeared when he was barely walking. And as he remembered staring at those photos, he thought the couple in it looked really happy. _Why walk away from such happiness? h_e had wondered before returning the photographs back in the compartment of forgotten treasures. It now struck him that the past had never quite left.

"Anyway, I'd say never trust a guy you meet in a club but that only applies to straight relationships. But you still be careful alright? Gay or not, I don't want to see my son getting hurt." Toru said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen sink, realizing what she just said was equivalent to proclaiming she loves him. "You want breakfast?"

Kamui replied no.

"You feel like heading down to the beach?" Toru asked only to get another no. "I miss our morning walks, Kamui."

"How about next week," Kamui suggested.

Toru nodded before running the tap, indicating that Kamui could leave now. He did and as he walked to his room, he could hear the sound of his mother's voice trailing after him. "Tokiko? Are you free to talk?"

Kamui slid his door close, muffling the rest of her conversation. He let himself fall onto his bed and closed his eyes, thinking it'd only be for a few minutes. He felt his body sink through his bed and through the floor. Soon, he was floating. His eyes were still closed as he felt the wind brush through his hair and whistle past his ears. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was high up in the sky in a bubble-like vessel. He looked down and saw the entire world before his eyes. He's seen pictures of earth before but never before did they look this beautiful. He could hear the oceans crashing its majestic blue waves and the forest swaying in canopies of greens and reds. Earth was alive like him as he watched its roundness expand as it inhaled the universe. Kamui was enthralled, not even thinking about how insane this was going to sound to most people. Suddenly, he heard a voice. It was like the faint musical chime of a bell. When he looked towards the sound, he saw a shower of white soft feathers. Up above, he caught a white light and surrounded by it was an angel. Or so he thought for she had a pair of white wings. She was looking down upon him as her long chestnut blonde hair with streaks of silver and gold spread out in endless waves.

_Kamui... _he could hear her say. And as she floated closer towards him, he saw more outlines of angels materializing behind her. They all gazed at him with the same sad look in their eyes.

_Kamui..._ he heard again, this time it was the sound of a hundred voices calling his name at the same time. The white light grew brighter and the first angel was now staring straight into his eyes. Her eyes were swimming in honey and gold and after they stared at each other for what felt like forever, her lips parted slightly and he could hear her say, "_Kamui... you are..."_

His eyes flew wide open. The ceiling above him was white and had patches of dirt in the corners. Exactly like the one in his room. He sat back up, realizing he was indeed in his room and had fallen asleep. As the minutes tick away, so did the fragments of his dream and soon he could not remember a thing except for the feeling of weightlessness.

He looked to his right. A ringing sound was coming from his coat pocket. He reached into it and brought his cellphone to his ear. "Hello?" he rasped. "Kamui speaking."

"Kamui? It's me." Replied the other end.

"Subaru? Oh man, what a night."

"Yeah," was all he got and Kamui knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"My sister called."

"Hokuto? How is she?"

Subaru's breathing on the other end started to sound erratic and he was choking on his words. "She's fine... she just... called to tell me that-_oh god!"_

Kamui's heart was racing with fear and he could feel Subaru's tears flowing through the line. "What Subaru! What is it?"

"My grandmother... she's... oh Kamui, she died this morning."

Kamui's blood went cold. Subaru was wailing on the other end.

"I'm coming over now," Kamui told him and Subaru said okay before hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later, Kamui was on his bicycle rushing towards his best friend's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of X/1999.**

**A/N: Hello welcome back! Sorry for the long wait. Thank you all for the wonderful comments and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.  
**

* * *

**The Onmyouji**

The Sumeragi household was like a treasure trove hidden in the abundant waves of cherry trees rising towards the blue sky in the outskirts of Kyoto. Numerous rooms stretched across the winding corridors within, every corner caressed by the warm tinge of earth and sunlight streaking through the paper screen doors. At the end of it there was one particular room that had seen through the seasons of life for many generations. It was a ceremonial room and today it oversees one such season cast by the grey veil of solemnity, its incense-filled air bringing the scent of loss to greater heights.

The funeral was a quiet affair with few outsiders as visitors. They were mainly relatives who sat around in the ceremonial room, murmuring among themselves about the great loss the Sumeragi family has come to face. From the corner of their eyes, they were watching, the back of a lone man, frail and wretched-looking—the vestige of one who suffered the most.

The youngest member of the family, Subaru Sumeragi, stood before a coffin gazing at a portrait of the late Lady Sumeragi. Her grey wintry eyes gazed back, her snow-white hair loosely bundled in a classic style leaving some to fall over the collar of her kimono and her painted lips—where words would no longer flow from—were drawn into a serene smile. Even from a picture, she was an epitome of elegance tangled with ancient wisdom gathered through the years and more if not for her sudden passing.

Candles burned and wisps of smoke whirled between grandmother and grandchild, an untouchable link that at the same time separated them, only to unfold through the unspoken language of their eyes. Subaru detangled from that link by glancing towards the side of the portrait where a wooden plaque with her name written in black fluid strokes was mounted. His fists clenched and his shoulders hunched in to hide his quavering, there he stood like a dark clad statue, the only question raging through his mind was _why?_

_Lady Sumeragi,_ Kamui thought, silently regarding the elderly woman in the portrait. That's how everyone addressed her—Lady Sumeragi. He had insisted on following Subaru back to Kyoto and since his arrival he has played the role of the silent onlooker. His violet eyes skimmed through the room, watching the faces of the few. A heavy silence hung in the air, reminding him of the same silence that had been his constant follower since they boarded the shinkansen from Tokyo, hollowing out the distant cry of the wind as it sliced through it. Subaru had closed his eyes the moment they sat down, his fingers interlacing with Kamui's—a sublime motion that could only mean an awareness of his existence. Feeling exhausted but unable to sleep, Kamui had only watched the continuous stream of auburn and green through the window as he entered a different world. Unlike Tokyo, Kyoto still held onto its traditional ways and Kamui took comfort in that. So much of the old Japan has lost its touch and travelling to Kyoto felt like taking a journey back in time where things were simpler, untainted by the western world. At that moment, Kamui hated what Tokyo represented—a city of greed and arrogance swamped under the meaningless folds of mindless technology, reflecting the mass of faceless beings trapped in a vortex of lies and empty promises. Yes, he truly hated it and if given the choice, he would like to free Japan—and the world—from the poison that has taken root upon Tokyo's soil. His fingers tightened at their knots at that thought, stirring Subaru awake.

"We're almost there," Subaru said, noticing the familiar forestry streaming past. A look of nostalgia grazed his face. "Thank you for coming along, Kamui."

"I just want to be there for you when you need me."

Subaru smiled and looked back out the window with the canvas of auburn, gold and green streaming past, his mysterious beauty intertwining with the beauty of Kyoto as they entered its heart.

"Are you a relative?" Kamui jolted slightly at the unexpected voice—though it sounded kind and unobtrusive—and noticed the man standing next to him for the first time. His eyes cascaded upwards the sheer black suit and tie—crisp and looking like it's worn for the first time—where underneath the plain white inner shirt, a broad neck stood out, supporting a chiselled clean-shaven jaw. Soft brown eyes peered back at him through gold-framed glasses, matched by short dark brown hair combed sideways in a modest fashion. Cordial and servile, he waited for Kamui's reply. The latter shook his head and said that he's just a friend of Subaru's.

A streak of light reflected off his glasses as he nodded, "Ah, I see. You from around here?" Shaking his head again, Kamui told him that he's from Tokyo. "Ah! I'm from Tokyo too." His smile widened as he stretched out a hand. His fingers were long and slender, like an artist's, Kamui thought before taking it. "I'm Aoki. Aoki Seiichirou. I'm a family friend of the Sumeragis."

"I'm Kamui Shirou."

"It's a shame," Aoki sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides, all pleasantries tucked away into the deep pockets of his mourning suit. "Lady Sumeragi was a great woman. I have the utmost respect for her."

Kamui could only nod. He was a walking empty vessel, never been filled with any knowledge about the Sumeragi matriarch until today. "Who was she?"

Aoki had a look that Kamui read as surprise. He explained that Subaru had never really told him anything about his family. The older man nodded, each time accompanied by _ah, I see_.

"Well, I don't blame you because you see," Aoki said as he tried to find the first mental thread of information to pull. Apparently, if one were to even begin filling up the missing historical pieces of the Sumeragis, it would take a lifetime. "It's not exactly common knowledge that the Sumeragis are a clan of onmyoujis and you have to be in the business yourself to know it."

"Onmyouji?" echoed Kamui, the word was a web of all sorts of mysteries. He's familiar with that term, thanks to his mother who has a thing for the occult. He remembered her telling him that she used to know a family who owned a shrine before she moved to Okinawa. And by the time she moved back to Tokyo with a five year old Kamui, they were gone and not a footprint had been left behind for her to trace them. Sometimes Kamui felt that their disappearance was the reason why she had spent so many nights before with her face stuck in those books, as if doing so made her believe that she still has some sort of connection with that family.

"Yes," Aoki bobbed his head, combing back loose strands of his hair with his hand as he did. "Lady Sumeragi was the twelfth head of her clan, making her the most powerful among the onmyouji circle. I sense that you have some sort of knowledge?"

Kamui nodded, "my mother has these books…"

"Ah, I see."

"You said you're in the business… you're an onmyouji too?"

Aoki smiled bashfully as he shook his head, "I'm just a simple copy editor. Though the reason why I'm in the know is because my family has a shrine that's dedicated to Fūjin, the wind god and my nephew works for a priestess back in Tokyo. She and Lady Sumeragi go way back but she's unable to make it here due to her um… delicate condition so I'm actually here on her behalf."

"Your nephew couldn't make it?"

Before Aoki could reply, Subaru was already stepping away from his grandmother's coffin and like a well of opportunity, Aoki dunked into it. He glided—almost wind-like—towards the younger man and gripped his shoulder with gentle force and spoke with a voice kindled with the flame of genuine pain, "my deepest condolences, Subaru-kun."

"Thank you, Seiichirou-san."

"And Lady Hinoto is sorry for not being able to attend."

"It's alright. How is she? It's been a while since I last visited her and I have no excuse having living in Tokyo myself. And how's Saiki-san?"

"Ah, he's doing well. Still very determined about his ambition to serve the priestess. Very conscientious that one and it makes me very proud as an uncle."

Subaru smiled. "And your family is well I hope?"

Aoki nodded, "they too send their regards."

"I see that you've met Kamui?"

"Ah, yes a bright young man he is. I reckon that he and Saiki would get along quite well. Though I feel I should beg your pardon for I've taken upon myself the liberty to share a little of your family history." Aoki bowed his head, looking sincerely embarrassed.

"Why, Seiichirou-san. It's no secret, nothing to feel bad about. In fact, I should be the one feeling bad for not telling him myself."

Subaru's eyes dropped down and Kamui was about to gather him—along with his guilt and remorse—into his arms, wanting to tell him that everything's alright when a voice floated into their space from the lips of a woman standing behind Subaru.

"Subaru?"

From his angle, Kamui could only make out her slim figure wrapped within a black silk kimono and the side of her hair which was styled in such a way that resembled Subaru's. Standing slightly a foot shorter than him, her kimono sleeves flared out like the wings of a moth as she opened her arms to him.

"Nee-san," Subaru's voice broke as he called out to his closest kin and immediately melted into her bosom. As he buried his face in her shoulder, Kamui finally saw her face and for the first time he completely understood the meaning of awestruck. _Twins, _he realized as he stared at the face of the other whose eyes were a shade closer to jade. He knew Subaru had an elder sister—though he had never specified what kind—called Hokuto and he talked about her a lot. _We look the same, _Kamui remembered Subaru saying. _I feel like a part of me was ripped out when I left her in Kyoto. _It was like seeing the light for the first time, realizing how daft he had been.

"Nee-san, meet Kamui," Subaru brought his sister to where Kamui stood. He could not help but gaped in wonder at the striking resemblance they shared. _It's bad manners to stare, _a voice in his head said and he bowed as he struggled to find the words to offer his condolences.

"Ah, Kamui," exclaimed the twin, wrecking his flow of thought. "I've heard a lot about you. Thank you so much for being such a wonderful friend to Subaru. It's such a rarity for him to have anyone close enough to call a friend. Sometimes I feel like I'm his only friend. But now that we've finally met, I can understand why his calls have been becoming less and less frequent! You're so good looking!" laughter erupted—boisterous and loud—shocking everyone from their solemn mood in her presence.

"Ne-Nee-san!" Subaru stuttered. For the first time that day, Kamui finally saw some life.

"Hokuto-chan!" Aoki reacted with equal perplexity and hissed through his teeth. "It's your grandmother's funeral!"

"Well, you know what she would say—my body may be gone but my spirit still lives!" Hokuto raised her fist to the roof in exhilaration. "Anyway, thanks for coming Seiichirou-san. How's Lady Hinoto?"

"She's doing well."

"Where's Saiki?"

"He's got a big exam coming up."

"Screw that! He's already set for life working for Lady Hinoto anyway!"

Aoik chuckled nervously.

"Nee-san, you're too loud."

Hokuto puckered her face and was about to make another ingenuous remark when a large ape-like hand bowled over her small shoulder. Kamui thought he saw her jump out of her skin.

"Hokuto Sumeragi."

The room seemed to reverberate with the voice as an unrelenting tide of gravity pulled Hokuto down back to face the nature of the situation, reminding her that she wasn't acting according to protocol. She turned around and towering over her was an elderly man with thick white eyebrows and a beard. A black haori draped over his shoulders—wide and heavily set—and his legs were firmly apart on the ground within a pair of white-striped hakama. His hands released Hokuto's shoulder and clasped over a wooden staff which looked like it was made out of a hundred year old wood, his grey wintry eyes never leaving Hokuto's.

"Ōoji-san," she greeted and right before Kamui's eyes, she transformed into a lady. Her tabi-covered toes turned inwards and her hands were poised below her black obi.

"Have you lost it? It's a funeral."

"Moushiwake gozaimasen deshita," Hokuto replied with a deep bow, an act she knew would ease the old man's mortification. He only shook his head, his eyebrows deeply crossed, almost touching each other, almost shading his eyes. "_Aho! _This is not the day to be yourself!" But he wasn't able to keep his irritation up for Hokuto was looking up at him doe-eyed. Sighing, he let his features soften and shifted his focus on to the face of the other whom he's not seen in a long time.

"Subaru," he called and gestured with his hand, inviting the younger Sumeragi twin closer.

"Ōoji-san," Subaru greeted with an equally deep bow before succumbing into his grand-uncle's embrace.

"Oh, look at you." A deep chuckle rumbled like the grey skies before a heavy rainfall from the old man's throat. The lines at the corner of his eyes became deep creeks of pride as he gazed into the emerald orbs of his grand nephew. Then he let Subaru go who took a step back next to Hokuto and his gaze flitted from one twin to the other. "Look at the two of you. If only Kaguya could see…" his voice trailed off as a cloud of sadness loomed over his eyes.

"Ōoji-san…" Subaru wanted to say something, thinking what could be worse than to lose one owns kin? Then remembering the thought that was raging through his mind, he asked, "Obaa-chan… how did she…?"

His grand-uncle's gaze turned towards him, his question sparking something in it. He looked around and let his eyes to fall on Kamui, noticing him for the first time. "And who is this?"

"He's Kamui Shirou from Tokyo. He came with me and he'll be staying until we go back."

Kamui bowed after Subaru's introduction, "I'm very sorry for your great loss."

The Sumeragi elder nodded and thanked him for his presence and before turning away he told Subaru that he has to go settle some matters and that the rest of the family would deeply appreciate if he would join them once he has let Kamui settle comfortably in one of their fine guest rooms. After he padded away, Aoki too excused himself, explaining that he had not planned to stay and will be leaving for the next train out of Kyoto. "It was good to see you again Hokuto-chan," and looking at Subaru and Kamui he added, "perhaps we'll catch up in Tokyo?" Smiling and waving, he left the ceremonial room, the rest watching the black of his suit disappearing behind the door.

"Well," Hokuto clicked her tongue. "That was fun."

No one responded.

"Guess I'll head down to the meeting room first then. Kakyō's waiting for me."

Subaru nodded okay as she shuffled out of the room. Stopping mid-way through the exit, she turned around and smiled at Kamui, "it was nice meeting you, Kamui."

The remaining pair made a short walk to the guest rooms. "Sorry," Subaru told Kamui regretfully as he slid open a door to reveal a small room. He sighed, "family matters. I wish I didn't have to leave you."

"Don't worry about me. Go do what you have to do."

Subaru nodded. "There's a futon in the oshiire if you need to take a nap. I know you didn't have enough rest. I'll be back as soon as I can." Subaru waved before turning away to leave. Kamui noticed a certain tension curling from within him and wondered what the family matters were about.

Shrugging, he took the futon out, not surprised by its exceptional quality. He had noticed that everything about this household had a significant magnitude of nobility. He laid the futon out and rested on it with the intention of waiting for Subaru. But as the seconds ticked by, his eyelids grew heavier and before he knew it, he was sinking back into the dream where white feathers fell like tear drops on his face and angelic voices whispered his name.

_Kamui..._

Soft feathery plumes caressed his face as he stared into a pair of soft caramel eyes.

_So sad... _he thought about those eyes. He wanted to wipe that lone tear away and make it his own, that it may stain his face and not the fair face of the other. The angel's beautiful hair swirled and twirled in magnificent shades of gold and silver, slowly enveloping him and the transparent globe that he resided in. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his knees as he listened to the melodic voice in his head saying...

_Kamui... you are..._

"Kamui?"

His eyelids fluttered open revealing glazed purple irises, blurry images of feathers streaming downwards under beams of white light faded away and as he slowly regained his consciousness, the only thought that was constant on his mind was _who am I?_

"Who am I?" he asked drowsily and out loud without realizing it.

"What?" Subaru asked with a slight frown etched on his face.

Kamui cupped his forehead, squeezed his eyes tight as he willed the rest of his mind back. "Did I say something weird?"

"Yeah," Subaru replied. "You said 'who am I'."

Kamu's head throbbed as he sat up. "How long was I out?" He noticed that the light outside the paper screen window had ebbed away.

"About five hours? At least that's how long I was gone."

_Five hours! Oh god! _Then Kamui remembered Subaru's meeting. "How did it go?"

Subaru sighed deeply which sounded pretty much like resignation and Kamui didn't like the sound of it. _Why is it that family meetings never turn out good? _he wondered.

Subaru bit his bottom lip, not knowing where to start. "How much did Seiichirou-san tell you about my family?"

Kamui told him.

"I'm sorry I never told you. About the true nature of my job…"

When Kamui and Subaru first met, it was through a home party that Sorata threw. Subaru had introduced himself as a consultant for wealthy businessmen. Kamui figured that it must be such an important job to be dealing with wealthy businessmen that it would be rude to pry. Even during their short-lived love affair, Subaru had shown some reluctance in revealing the nature of his work. Now that he finally learned that Subaru came from a family of occult leaders, how much more is he going to learn that wasn't already surprising?

"The things I consult on are about… well, I guess if I were to give my job a corporate title, it'd be 'spiritual analyst'," Subaru chuckled. "Generally speaking, I am a feng-shui master, exorcist, and psychic all rolled into one. I get paid chasing and getting rid of ghosts for people. I'm also known as an yin-yang specialist... god Kamui, stop gaping at me and say something."

Kamui clamped his mouth shut. Subaru's a _what?_ "I… _wow_. I don't know what to say."

"It's not something you can just tell others y'know? When we first met, I felt a deep connection with you that I was so afraid of losing you. I wanted to tell you so many times but when I thought about the people who used to shun and ridicule me in the past because of what I do, I weaseled out. I've been called a freak of nature, a weirdo, crazy… I couldn't have a normal social life because I didn't know how to pretend not being able to see… _things._ The only people I could relate to are Hokuto-chan and Obaa-chan and anyone else who's in the spiritual know like Seiichirou-san. Then I met Arashi-san whose family was one of my clients and that's how I got to know Sorata-san and then finally _you._ For the first time, someone who isn't part of the spiritual circle could be with me. When I started talking about ghosts and such, I thought you were only humoring me. But in the end, you were the only one who took me seriously."

Subaru's eyes were near to tears as Kamui listened to him pour out his heart. He took the onmyouji's hand and squeezed it, his eyes never leaving the other. "Do you really think that lowly of me, Subaru?"

Subaru shook his head, "_no!"_

"Will you believe me if I say that I don't care what you do as long as you're _you?"_

Subaru nodded.

Kamui smiled. "Good. Because when we get back to Tokyo, I want to know everything about you. I want to listen to everything you have to say and you're not allowed to Leave. Anything. Out. I don't care if you had sex with a male ghost you must tell me."

"Uh… _that_ never happened."

"Not even a thought?"

"_Hell no!_ There are rules about that y'know."

"I don't! And you're supposed to tell me when we get back to—"

"Oh yeah about that, I'm afraid I can't return to Tokyo with you."

"What? Why?"

"There's one more thing I haven't told you. Seiichirou-san told you that my grandmother was the twelfth head of the clan right? Now that she's gone, the clan needs a thirteenth head. I have to stay until they decided on one. There's a high chance Hokuto-chan might get it since she's the direct descendant."

"But so are _you!" _Kamui exclaimed.

Subaru shook his head, "Hokuto-chan's older and she's been around most of the time helping our grandmother with matters of the clan. Women are also highly esteemed when it comes to spiritual matters. Plus she's also married which means she'll be the one to carry on the family's line. In essence, she's most likely going to be the thirteenth head of our clan. I'm her brother and I want to be around when that happens. So, I'm sorry but I can't go back with you this time."

"Does your family know that you're…"

"That I'm gay? Only Hokuto-chan knows it. And I'm going to spill it to the rest if by some dumb stroke of luck I get the spot."

"What are the chances?"

Subaru shrugged, "I've always been known as the psychic twin and Hokuto-chan's the smart one. That's why she gets to stay in Kyoto mending the business while I bring in the monies. It's 2013. Times aren't like the past where people like us were appreciated. Now it's just a business like any other. Anyway, my point is: the clan isn't going to let _me_ handle them. To them, I'm just a tool."

"To your own family?" Kamui had no idea Subaru could get this cynical. "Your grand-uncle seemed to care a lot about you and Hokuto-chan."

A feeble smile traced the corners of Subaru's pursed lips, "Ōoji-san is actually my Obaa-chan's half-brother. Her father died when she was ten so her mother got remarried to another onmyouji of lesser status. He too died after Ōoji-san was born."

"That's-_that's-!"_

Subaru nodded, "tragic, yes. She believed she was bad omen and that drove her into suicide leaving Obaa-chan and Ōoji-san parentless. So, at the age of twelve, my Obaa-chan was head of the clan and also the guardian of Ōoji-san. She went against the clan's wishes to send him away and kept him by her side. Sometimes, I think he's in love with my Obaa-chan and so took the vow of abstinence in order not to dishonor her. So yes, he cares a lot about us but because he's technically not a Sumeragi, he has no say in the clan's decision making."

Kamui was enthralled. Not by the tragic stories of Subaru's family history but the fact that he even knew it. Like a hole in the heart, Kamui felt for the first time the emptiness of not knowing who his forefathers were. Heck, he doesn't even _know_ his own father. It was like being a fruit and not knowing which tree you fell from. _Well, no matter, _he thought. _it's not like I'm gonna have children to share with anyway._ Just at the end of that thought, a pair of dark eyes invaded his mind.

_That reminds me..._

"Hey, so um, I saw you with some guy last night at the club. Sei-"

"Seishirou-san?" a tinge of redness spread across Subaru's cheeks as he blurted out that name, eyes wide and as clear as crystalline water. "Oh god he's so..."

"Hot?" Kamui was grinning uncontrollably, a part of him couldn't wait to talk about _his_ guy. Subaru nodded, the redness flaring even more even as he tried to hide it.

"I met someone too," Kamui added.

"Yeah, I saw him and he looks..."

"What?"

"I don't know... dangerous? I couldn't read his aura and that's usually not a good thing."

"Yours looks like he kills people for a living!" Kamui barked, much to his own surprise. Was he really _that _offended?

Subaru chuckled, "alright, alright. Let's do a double-date when I get back and we'll see. You got his number I hope?"

Kamui stared back as if he just got knocked with a bombshell. How could he _forget!_ "I didn't!"

_"What?"_

"He promised me that he'll see me again and that's why it didn't cross my mind to get his number!"

"Oh great, because I didn't get Seishirou-san's number either."

They laughed at their blunder and while they laughed, a soft voice traveled from outside through the screen door. There was a faint silhouette of a woman kneeling outside and for a moment, Kamui thought it was Hokuto. Subaru slid the door opened, revealing a different person, one that Kamui had not yet met. She had a petite face framed by a short bob and Kamui's initial thought was that the black kimono she was wearing doesn't match her at all. In fact, it made her look older than she really is which he suspected was no older than twenty.

"Ah, Yuzuriha-chan," Subaru greeted, a slight cheer radiating in his voice. "Please, meet Kamui Shirou. He's from Tokyo."

With her soft voice, Yuzuriha uttered some words in the guise of compliments Kamui couldn't quite make out but he bowed anyway and exchanged his own share of good wishes.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Yuzuriha-chan?" Subaru asked, his voice Kamui noticed was overly gentle, as if cautious.

"Your family would like me to tell you that dinner is about to be served."

"Please tell them that there will be an addition to the dinner," Subaru instructed. Yuzuriha bowed once more, "I'll pass the message on," and left. Kamui listened to the faint thud of her tabi-covered feet slowly descending till he could hear no more.

"That's Yuzuriha Nekoi. She came to us when she was five and I was already making frequent travels between here and Tokyo. I never got the chance to speak to her because of that and I always have this sense that she's afraid of me. I tried to be nice and speak kindly to her but it's not helping."

"What does she do here?"

"Just a servant girl. Obaa-chan wanted more help with the house and she believed that the younger you train them, the better. I don't disagree with that, she's already in her mid-twenties and still stuck here. I'm not even sure if the thought of leaving ever crossed her mind. Anyway, I think we should go for that dinner now. Don't leave my side," Subaru said with a wink and together, they walked through the winding corridors of the Sumeragi household, guided by the candlelight that shuddered at their passing. Kamui followed quietly behind and whether he was imagining it or not, he thought he could hear a child's laughter—or was it two?—echoing through the paper thin walls and from the corner of his eye, a shadowy outline of a young child was bouncing along the tatami flooring, his hair fluttering like the soft feathers of a black bird as he fell into the embrace of another. Turning around together, they stared back at Kamui with eyes the color of emerald and jade.

He inhaled sharply, blinking. But the vision has disappeared and the corridor was as silent as the night.

"You alright?" Subaru stopped to ask. Kamui only shook his head, made a passing comment about his sleepiness and hurried after Subaru.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you once again for taking the time to read! Just a couple of notes. Kaguya is a borrowed name from the Code Geass character. Couldn't think of a better name. The Ōoji-san is made-up though I kinda based him on Nataku's grandfather.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that arise herein.**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful comments. Please enjoy this latest update.**

* * *

**Devil Delusion**

He followed behind, his ever watchful eyes never leaving the ebony hair of the other. His shoulder-length dark blonde hair whisked side to side as he hunkered past the faceless crowd, hands stuffed in his pockets, feeling something small and smooth inside. He had an understanding of the small plastic's content and its use and he knew what it does to people. But he had no interest in it though rubbing the plastic pack between his fingers seemed to lessen the tension that had built up inside him. His eyes darted sideways, briefly catching his reflection as he passed a window display. He stooped lower and shuddered with unease.

It's been so long since he last stole an identity. He hoped no one would miss a drug addict who had just died the night before. He didn't feel sorry. Especially for the weak who had to resort to physical pleasures. Hiding in the shadows had been too inconvenient for him so when he stumbled upon the drug addict's body—still slightly warm to the touch—he took that opportunity and dived right into it. Now he could walk freely, not as Fuuma anymore—for now—but as...

_No matter,_ he thought. _No need to know his name. Fuuma is my name. No... that's not my name either. My real name is..._

Before he could finish his thought, the ebony head swirled around without warning, revealing a pair of violet eyes. They stared at his direction, wide with shock and Fuuma's world turned into a cold void stopping him dead in his tracks. He wanted to hide, having the sudden fear that he had been recognized before remembering he was not Fuuma.

_Then why is he staring at me like that?_ he wondered and the answer came in the form of men hurling angry words that rang in his ears like an oncoming freight train.

_"Segawa!"_ someone snarled behind him.

A hand gripped his shoulder and twisted him around. Before he could react, a fist swung into the right side of his face, shocking him. He tried to catch himself before his awkward stumble would lead to a full fall. Around him, men watched him like a pack of hungry wolves. His cheek was starting to throb.

_So, someone did miss a drug addict after all,_ he thought with morbid amusement.

_"Segawa, you bastard! Pay me now or I'll break your leg!"_ the same voice threatened, accompanied by the grating sound of metal being dragged across the rough pavement.

_"Hey are you fucking deaf!"_

He clenched his fists and behind his fallen hair, his eyes remained shut as he felt the heat of his source raging inside him. Behind his closed lids, he knew his eyes were glowing crimson red. He knew if he opened them, he wouldn't be able to contain his powers and...

_No... _he thought as an image of a pair of violet eyes hovered in his mind's eye, watching him. He imagined the fear in those eyes and gritted his teeth, willing his rage to subside.

_Not when Kamui's watching..._

"Go on," he finally said, reopening his eyes, revealing only hazel brown irises. "Go on and break my leg," he finished with a slight sneer in his voice.

_"Bastard!"_ the metal rod was lifted off the ground.

_So... Segawa, is that your name? Tell me, what would you have done? You should be thankful that I'm doing this for you. At least now you can die with some dignity and be remembered for it._

He stuffed his hands back in his pockets with a smirk riding on the edge of his lips as he waited for the first hard blow of metal against his skull when a shadow _whooshed!_ past him.

"Stop! Please stop!" a clear voice rang in the air and everything came to a standstill.

A head full of ebony hair ruffled in the wind, pale hands spread out like the protective wings of an eagle. The smaller figure stood before the attackers whose expressions were somewhere stuck between anger and shock.

_Kamui! _Fuuma thought almost madly, too stunned to move.

"I-I'll pay you!" Kamui stuttered as he struggled with his wallet. He could feel all eyes burning holes through him especially from the one he just saved.

"He owes me 50,000 yen!" the leader of the mob demanded lowering his weapon, striking it back towards the rough pavement.

Kamui was appalled. _50,000 yen! But that's all I have left for the rest of the month!_

He turned around and looked at the man he had just saved from a brutal beating. His eyes were partly covered by his dark blonde hair and they were staring back at him with a profound look. The only movement coming from him was the movement in his pocket where his hand was stuffed inside. With a deep frown, Kamui marched towards the man and dived a hand straight into the depths of his pocket. He was expecting some kind of resistance from the other while he grabbed the content inside. After realizing in a split second that he was getting none, Kamui flicked the plastic pack towards the mob's leader who caught it absentmindedly.

"That's worth at least 15,000 yen," Kamui told him as he grabbed some notes from his wallet and stuffed it in the leader's shirt pocket. "And here's the rest of it! Now buzz off!"

The mob watched the strikingly beautiful young man drag the dirty drug addict they knew as Segawa away from their sight. The plastic pack was in the leader's hand, its contents glittering like magic dust. It was indeed worth 15,000 yen.

_But..._

He could hear the notes crinkle in his shirt pocket. As he stared at the backs of the two who were turning into mere shadows in a distance, he felt shame stinging at his ears like hot irons.

_Segawa had only owed him 20,000 yen!_

"Ho-hold on a sec! Hey!"

But they were already gone.

Kamui struck his heels ahead, the man with the dark blonde hair following behind. He was still trying to recover from the stunt he just pulled and as the adrenaline wore off, he was starting to shake with disbelief.

_Why did I just do that?_

"Why did you do that?"

Kamui stopped abruptly at his tracks, an angry chord struck within him and he struck the floor with his heels. Turning around, his face was contorted with lines of contempt as he drove an accusatory finger forward.

"I just saved you and you asked why?"

"Saved me? How did you save me?"

Kamui was knocked back speechless. _Is he serious?_

"Those guys were gonna kill you!"

"And what has that got to do with _you?_ Who put _you_ in charge of other people's lives?" his voice was as emotionless as the deep cold icy waters Kamui recalled plunging into as a young boy back in Okinawa.

"What makes you think that a drug addict can be saved? If it's not the mob, it's the drugs that will eventually kill me. By saving me, you've merely delayed my death. It doesn't change the fact that I'm going to die and not only did you not help me, you've put yourself in a spot. Don't you think so?"

Kamui could not believe what he was hearing. He bit his lips, trying very hard not to snap. He realized he was not being himself, losing his temper and all. But he was not interested in finding out what was causing him to be so riled up. Too many things have been happening lately and now _this._

Trembling, he kept his eyes on the ground and remarked, "Well, forgive me for delaying your death mister! But I believe that when someone saved your life, he deserves at least a 'thanks'! Don't you think so?"

But that question was meant to be rhetorical and he turned around.

_No!_

_Don't leave!_

Kamui felt a pull on his sleeve before he could. He swung his head back, annoyance breeding all over his soft features. _What now!_ he wanted to scream. But his anger dissipated like a cloud of smoke as he caught himself staring into the other man's eyes which he noticed for the first time were soft hazel brown and they were looking different. No longer was he carrying the face of the man who had been insulting Kamui earlier, accusing him of being nosy. Instead, all Kamui was seeing right now was a man who was sorry for what his words and actions had caused. And that wasn't all, Kamui noticed. There was something about him, the way he looked into his eyes, the way it seemed to reach deep into his soul. A familiar feeling washed over him and all of a sudden he was back at the club where the floor dappled with dance lights, listening to the slow sway of the music as he remembered the touch of the one whose eyes looked at him the same way. His lips tingled, remembering the kiss.

"You alright?"

Kamui snapped out of his reverie and blinked repeatedly. He was back out in the street and a car horn blared past him. He shook his head. It's been three weeks and he still couldn't forget the man who had only left him with a name. A name that had meant—still meant—the world to him.

_Fuuma..._

_You left me a promise too..._

Kamui did not notice the other standing before him tensed up. He did not know that the one he missed was in fact standing right before him, hiding behind a different face, listening to his thoughts.

"Home... I gotta go home," Kamui's voice barely escaped his lips but the devil's senses were extremely keen. As he turned around, he felt an arm wrap around his smaller frame and for a moment he felt safe. The same way he had felt with Fuuma.

_Stop it. They're not the same person._

"You don't look well. Let me walk you back to your place," the taller one offered. Kamui looked back up at the taller man and gazed into his honey-coated eyes.

_They're not the same person,_ he told himself one more time but for some reason, he didn't feel convinced. He looked back down and nodded, utterly disappointed that those three weeks of waiting had resulted in him being in the arms of another.

The man tightened his grip around Kamui's shoulders and quietly they strolled back to Kamui's house.

* * *

"I'm home," Kamui called from the front door. A deafening silence hummed back. As he entered his house, he noticed a white cup on the kitchen table, its edge stained by a red mark.

"My mother won't be home till late at night," Kamui said to the other who still stood a foot behind him, at the entrance of the door. He felt the man gazing down at the back of his neck, perhaps waiting for some sort of signal, giving him permission to enter.

"Please come in," Kamui said as he stepped aside, allowing the other to take the first step into his domain. This was the first time he had allowed any other man into his home other than Subaru and that realization made him shiver slightly. Was he anticipating something? He was not sure and he was afraid to venture further into his inner world, afraid of what he might discover.

"Is it just you and your mother?" the man asked, breaking the silence.

Kamui nodded.

"No siblings?"

The ebony hair flew slightly as it shook from side to side.

"I had a sister. She's..." the man paused. _What the hell am I saying?_ Quickly changing the subject he asked, "Where's your father?"

Kamui shrugged, "he left when I was little." Then he walked towards the kitchen, "please make yourself at home. Is beer okay with you?"

The man said yes and Kamui grabbed the used coffee cup his mother had left and dumped it in the sink. For the longest time, that was her message to him: _I won't be coming home tonight._

It's probably better this way. Saves him the trouble of explaining to her why there's a stranger in her house.

Those were his thoughts as he washed the cup, watching the redness fade away under the rushing water. The cold water running through his fingers brought comfort to him and it also brought him back to moments ago, before he was walking along the pavement in the crowd, before he heard the shouts that threatened to break someone's leg, before he reacted in a flash without a second thought, just because he hated seeing others get hurt.

_"Ah, Shirou-kun!"_

_Aoki Seiichirou stood across the road, waving at Kamui. He was wearing a light brown suit matched with a red tie. Clasped beneath his other arm that held a briefcase was a copy of the daily newspaper. His smile was wide, flashing his teeth as he jogged across the street to meet the younger man. Kamui bowed and greeted politely, ignoring Aoki's protests._

_"Such a pleasant surprise, Shirou-kun!" His voice thick with excitement. "What are the odds bumping into you at a place like this! Tokyo's so big!"_

_Kamui nodded, "please call me Kamui." He despised being called by his last name, the name that belonged to a family that never cared about his existence._

_"Um, okay. Is Kamui-kun alright?"_

_Kamui nodded and managed to force a smile, something he had stopped doing since his return to Tokyo. He could amost imagine the corners of his lips cracking as they turned upwards._

_"I heard that Subaru-kun's still in Kyoto."_

_"Yeah..." I miss him so much, he wanted to add._

_"Well, it can't be helped. Family matters like that can drag on for months-"_

_"Months!" Kamui exclaimed._

_Aoki looked stunned. "Yeah. It's a very important decision to make, choosing the next clan leader. But don't worry, everything will be alright. Whatever it is, I'm sure Subaru-kun will come back in one piece." He paused for a moment, gazing at the younger man who had a look as if the world was going to end. "You're pretty close to him, aren't you?"_

_What's that supposed to mean? Kamui's eyes asked. I'm not that close to you to come out to you._

_Aoki continued, "Subaru-kun has never been this close to anyone for as long as I've known him. I'm always catching him by himself, always looking down while he walked. I used to think he's autistic. And when I met you at his grandmother's funeral and you said you're his friend I was, please pardon me, full of doubts. But then when I saw him that day at his grandmother's funeral, he was... I dunno. The word 'happy' crossed my mind. And then when I saw the way he interacted with you, I knew."_

_Knew what? Kamui wanted to ask. Please, I'm not in the mood to mull over your suspicion towards our relationship._

_"I knew that Subaru-kun can't be autistic." Aoki finished with a relaxed shoulder, as if shrugging off a heavy burden._

_"That's it?" Kamui blurted. This guy can't be that daft, can he?_

_Aoki gave a quizzical look, but was quickly distracted by the time on his watch. "Ah! I'm late for my appointment!" He looked at Kamui and gave a look that suggested that he would feel regretful for leaving. "Say, would you like to join me?"_

_"Join you?"_

_"Yeah, I'm actually on my way to meet my nephew."_

_"Saiki-san?"_

_"Ah! You remembered! Why yes, and I think you should meet him."_

_Kamui opened his mouth to reject but Aoki was practically urging him along with his pleasant personality and enthusiasm and he thought what the hell, I've got nothing better to do anyway. Aoki beamed with genuine delight as he led Kamui to his destination._

_The city hollered past him as he walked with the older man, occasionally nodding his head as he pretended to listen to his talks about work and such._

_"Being a copy editor I rarely have time out, so..." Aoki rattled on. "Saiki's exam just finished, that's why he agreed to have lunch with me." He slowed down to a halt, "ah! This is it!"_

_They stood right outside a cafe. The door chime tinkered loudly as Aoki pushed the door open and ushered Kamui in first. His violet eyes wandered around the crowded cafe, his ears filling with the hushed voices and the sounds of people eating. He followed behind Aoki, at the same time looking for the face that might as so much resemble the cheerful copy editor._

_"Ah! Saiki!" Aoki called as he reached a table in a corner of the cafe where the back of a young man faced them. Kamui recognized the uniform that belonged to a prestigious school in Tokyo and for the first time that day, his interest piqued. The man had the same light coffee brown hair and it turned around just as when Aoki called out to him a second time. He plucked out a pair of earphones out of his ears the minute he saw his uncle and stood up._

_"Uncle," he said with a slight bow before he noticed Kamui. He shot Aoki a quizzical look who placed a hand at the back of Kamui and nudged him closer. "Saiki, remember the young man I was talking to you about after I came back from Kyoto?"_

_Saiki arched his eyebrows and nodded, "you mean Subaru-san's friend?"_

_Aoki bobbed his head. "Hai! This is Kamui Shirou." He then gestured towards Saiki, "Kamui-kun, this is my favourite nephew, Saiki Daisuke."_

_"What are you talking about uncle? I'm your only nephew."_

_Aoki punched his palm, looking surprise. "Ah! That's right!"_

_Saiki and Kamui exchanged pleasantries, Saiki looking bashful for his uncle's strange behaviour. "Ah!" Saiki suddenly exclaimed. Must run in the family, Kamui thought, slightly amused. "Sorry I was expecting only my uncle. I'll get the waiter to get us another chair."_

_"Let me do that, Saiki. Why don't you boys settle down and get acquainted." Aoki said before he set his newspaper and briefcase down and hurried off. Saiki took a brief glance at the headlines and sighed. Another earthquake had occured in another part of Japan. It had only been a slight tremor that caused some roof tilings to fall off some buildings. And though there were no major injuries, it was still somewhat distressing. Who knows when the next natural disaster was going to happen and the daily news was like a constant reminder that the world wasn't as safe as it used to be. The 2011 tsunami had been a real case of tragedy and people around Japan are still picking up the pieces..._

_Picking up the menu, Saiki cleared his throat, "what would you like to drink?"_

_Beer would be nice, Kamui thought but instead coffee—dark and no sugar—escaped his lips._

_"They serve great pasta here," Saiki offered and Kamui nodded. He had no preferences and really, what am I doing here? he wondered. Had he seriously followed a man he hardly knew into a cafe to have lunch with his nephew who happened to also look kinda cute? His eyes gazed around the area then back at Saiki who had his face stuck on the menu, his eyebrows knitting tightly above his unwavering eyes. If there was anything that required him to read, he would study it like it was some sort of exam._

_No, he's not going to hit on Saiki._

_"I'm back," Aoki declared and behind him was a waiter with a chair. After setting the chair down, the waiter diligently took their orders. Damn, Kamui cursed silently when Aoki ordered a beer for himself. Oh well..._

_"Knocking down a few today, uncle? Don't get overboard, I wouldn't know what to say to auntie this time."_

_This time? Kamui thought. It was kind of hard to imagine Aoki downing on alcohol. He seemed like such a responsible adult._

_"Aha-ha! Saiki! That was different! I was promoted remember?" He was awfully gleeful. He turned towards Kamui, "I'm a very sober person, honestly!"_

_Kamui gave his best appalling look, "I don't really care!"_

_Uncle and nephew chuckled. The drinks came. Kamui stared down at the swirling darkness of his coffee and a deep rich aroma filled his nostrils. The gold of Aoki's beer sparkled, flowing like rich honey as he took his first gulp before letting out a huge sigh of content. "This is good beer!' he exclaimed. Saiki also ordered coffee but had it with milk and sugar._

_"How's Lady Hinoto?" Aoki asked. At the mention of the priestess's name, the frame portrait of the late Lady Sumeragi appeared in Kamui's mind just as when he noticed the twinkle in Saiki's eyes. Is that like some sort of password for him? Kamui wondered. Well, he's one to talk. Isn't there a special name that would light him up like the birth of a star in the middle of the dark universe? The only problem is that he suppressed it too much that no one could ever know._

_"She's doing well." Saiki replied._

_"That's all?" Aoki brought up a hand to the side of his face and leaned over to Kamui in a mock whisper but loud enough for Saiki to hear. "Saiki's had a crush on Lady Hinoto ever since he was a mere shota."_

_"Sei-Seiichirou-san!"_

_"And he always addresses me by my last name when he's totally embarrassed."_

_Kamui wanted to laugh. Besides Sorata he had never met anyone else who could exploit other people's feelings and turn it into a harmless joke like that. They should seriously meet, he thought._

_"Seiichirou-san!"_

_"Hai, hai! You're too cute not to tease Saiki-kun!" Then just like the wind, the expression on his face changed course and an air of seriousness loomed over them. "Have you truly decided?"_

_Saiki looked at his uncle in the eye and nodded. Aoki let out a small sigh and smiled. "That's good, that's good."_

_Kamui was curious. "What's good?"_

_Saiki looked at Kamui then at Aoki. Go ahead, he gestured with a slight nod of his chin before bringing his cup of coffee to his lips._

_"Well," Aoki began. "It seems that my favorite nephew has made a choice that would define the rest of his life."_

_"And what's that?" Kamui asked._

_"He has decided to serve Lady Hinoto." Kamui looked back at Saiki, "I thought you're already working for her."_

_"That's different," he said and just as he set his coffee back down, their food arrived. They waited till they were fully served before Saiki continued._

_"I've been working for Lady Hinoto as an apprentice." He sprinkled extra cheese onto his pasta. "An apprentice can choose to leave as and when he pleases. But what I'm going to do is more than just being an apprentice."_

_"Saiki's going to be initiated into Lady Hinoto's order. He's going to be granted a seat under her direct wing. And for that he's going to take a very important oath that would affect the rest of his life." Aoki paused. The rest is for you to finish, his silence said._

_"I'm going to have to take the oath of abstinence."_

_Kamui's strand of pasta slipped off his fork and he stared at Saiki._

_"Ah, that's the exact same look I had when he told me about it." Aoki chirped._

_"Wow," Kamui uttered as he thought of Subaru's Ōoji-san. "What did your parents say?"_

_"They were a bit disappointed at first. I'm the only son on my father's side of the family. So naturally the expectation of continuing the family line falls heavily on my shoulders. They tried to talk me out of it. But ultimately, the decision is mine to make."_

_"He's very adamant about it," Aoki added. "In fact, the reason why he studied in a prestigious school was to make a point to his father that it wasn't because he can't study. But that it was his choice to work for Lady Hinoto. Hokuto-chan was right when she said he didn't need to."_

_"Hokuto-san said what?" Saiki asked. Aoki told him and Saiki frowned._

_"Hokuto-san's a loudmouth and this is my personal opinion: She shouldn't be the Sumeragi clan's next head."_

_Aoki gasped, "you can't be serious! I thought you like her!"_

_"It's nothing personal. I'm speaking from an objective point of view that Hokuto Sumeragi cannot be the clan's head. She's too willful. Plus she's not as powerful as Subaru-san whom I think is more suitable."_

_"Um..."_

_They immediately turned their eyes towards Kamui who looked like he wasn't sure if he should be listening to their conversation, though it was all very intriguing.  
_

_"This is very normal talk," Aoki assured him. "And since you know Subaru-kun there's nothing to be secretive around you."_

_"Just how close are you to Subaru-san anyway?" Saiki asked._

_Kamui's food turned delicious all of a sudden, "We're... best friends." He wanted to be as vague as possible because the last thing he wanted to lie about was his sexual orientation but he wasn't sure if these people were open about it._

_"If Subaru-kun becomes the 13th head, he'll have to stay in Kyoto for good," Aoki told him and Kamui suddenly felt light-headed._

_"If Hokuto-san becomes the 13th head, the clan's doomed for good." Saiki said as a matter-of-factly._

_"That's kind of a harsh thing to say Saiki. I think Hokuto-chan deserves more credit than that."_

_"I'm not discrediting her. I admire her for what she's done for her family. But that's not enough. The clan needs someone who has the powers. She doesn't. Plus she has a tendency to make bad choices."_

_"What kind of bad choices?"_

_"Take her husband for one."_

_"Kakyou?" Aoki's eyebrows could not arch any higher. "Well," he looked down and began to rub his chin. "I do admit that there's something off about him."_

_"He's a fake that's what," Saiki crossed his arms and scoffed._

_Aoki called for the bill, putting an abrupt end on the conversation. Kamui began to fumble for his wallet but Aoki stopped him._

_"My treat."_

_"But..."_

_"Don't worry about it," Aoki said waving him off. "I'm going to pay Lady Hinoto a visit. Say, would you like to join us?"_

The deafening sound of silence shook Kamui out of his trance. The water had stopped flowing and the man he had invited into his house was standing next to him with one hand on the tap, looking down at him. "That beer sure is taking a long time to arrive." he said as he stuffed his hand back in his pockets. "Is everything alright?" Kamui gazed back into those deep set eyes that had a golden hue.

"Sorry," Kamui said. He stepped away from the sink and took two cans of beer. He passed one to the other and walked towards the couch in the living room where it's brighter. _But it won't be for long,_ he realized when he saw the hands on the clock inching towards the time of dusk. "I got carried away. I forgot that you're here."

"That hurts," the other said with a small lop-sided smile. "How can you forget about the man you're responsible for saving?"

He followed Kamui and sank onto the couch next to him. Kamui's insides felt strange and even though he hardly knew the man who was close enough to touch him, he felt completely at ease. He knew this feeling. He was sure he felt this before.

_But how can this be?_ he wondered, refusing to turn around and look at the other.

_My brain is telling me that they are completely different persons, but my heart is telling me otherwise._

_There's only one way to find out._

Kamui put the beer away and faced the man. For a long time, they stared at each other before Kamui finally found the courage to ask. "Would you love a man?"

The look of surprise was soon replaced by a smile. Without a word, the man inched towards Kamui whose lips waited for an answer. They touched softly and Kamui caught the sweet scent of beer as the man breathed into his lips. He parted them and a tongue lightly flicked his, sending a jolt of current down his spine. They separated from him and the man's hair traced across his face as he started to plant soft kisses along Kamui's face and neck. Kamui's breathing grew more rapid and locks of dark blonde hair entwined between his fingers as he grabbed the other's head.

_"Ah!"_ he gasped as his senses began to unravel, heightening towards an unfamiliar peak. This was an entirely new experience, something that he had never ventured with Subaru. Even during the times he touched himself, it had never felt this amazing. And it was just touching right now with his clothes still on. He could not even imagine what it'd be like otherwise. Just as that thought crossed his mind, he felt the unbuttoning of his shirt. It was slow and gentle at first but as soon as he brushed a hand lightly against the pressing center of the other, the pace quickened and soon he felt his bare chest being ravaged with kisses grounded by a sense of urgency. Kamui writhed beneath the other, feeling the tightness of his own center throbbing against the insides of his pants.

The other's shirt flared open, revealing a smooth chest that heaved against his own. He could feel their hearts beating in unison as the wetness of their skins touched in places where no other had ever touch. This was the kind of excitement that could never wear them thin. It could only drown them.

_Fuuma! _Kamui called out in his mind. In his mind, he only saw a pair of dangerous eyes shadowed by the dark flow of hair. In his mind, he had his legs entangled between those of Fuuma, feeling his hardness throbbing against him. He imagined a certain wetness dripping on him, marking him. And oh how he long it to be true so that he could take him in and drink him in, he thought ecstatically.

_Fuuma! Where are you?_

Suddenly, the man stopped whilst his lips were pressed against his navel. His blonde hair fell over his face as he looked back up at Kamui.

_But I'm here!_ he thought suddenly. _I'm Fuuma! I'm-!_

He jumped away from Kamui who was left sprawling over the couch, his shirt almost ripped off and baring his pale and tender chest and shoulders. His violet eyes stared back at him as they watched him back towards the door. In their stark silence they were screaming for him to come back.

"I'm not Fuuma," he mumbled to himself but loud enough for Kamui to hear. His hands gripped at his face and he began to moan.

_What the fuck am I doing? I almost... I almost..._

Sensing fingers lightly touching his hand, he roughly jerked them away. Kamui had gotten up and was looking up at him with concern written all over his face. Confused and wanting an explanation he asked, "what's wrong?"

_Kamui..._

He stared at Kamui, the sleeves of his white shirt hanging from his elbows, flaring out like the wings of a...

_Little bird eh?_ A distinct chuckle echoed in his head. _Time to return, Dark Lord._

He reached for the door knob and flung the door open. Like a man borne of madness, he plunged away into the night.

* * *

The apartment door creaked open and a pair of black leather shoes tapped against the cold floor as they walked into the apartment. They stopped as the door began to close, allowing a little bit of corridor light to flicker through before it was completely shut out. The tall dark figure of a man in a long midnight coat turned to face the rest of the apartment and paused. There was another figure in the room and it was standing near the tall window, its unseen face turned away from him. There were only enough city lights from the outside world that cast a faint outline of white against the silhouette of the other, allowing him to see that it was a form he was unfamiliar with. He frowned, though in the dark it would be hard to see. Then from the deep pockets of his trenchcoat he dug out a small pack and gently shook a cigarette out.

An orange light circled his face after a small fire sprang to life at the flick of his lighter and he took a long drag, bringing a deep fiery glow onto the tip of the cigarette. A faint musky scent soon filled the room and Seishirou sauntered in, his eyes never leaving the form of the other.

"You look different," he commented and took another drag. "What ever happened to _Fuuma?"_

No answer came from his master.

Seishirou shrugged and flicked the ashes off his cigarette onto a nearby ashtray. "Ever since_ her,_ you've never been anyone else and to think that I was just finally deciding to settle down with that idea." There was a slight mockery in his voice. He was grinning and he knew how much the dark lord hated it.

"So who are _you_ now?"

He waited until his cigarette was finished and was ready to give up and leave for his bedroom when he heard the other speak.

"I'm still Fuuma..."

The Sakurazukamori turned around, momentarily taken aback by the striking white outline of the worldly lights against the form of the other. _A quiet mystery part of an age long gone. No matter what form, he always managed to look beautifully devilish._ he thought, chuckling softly as his eyes lingered on good ol' Fuuma.

"Welcome back," he crooned before he clicked his bedroom door close behind him. He's a very patient man. Explanations can come tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are deeply appreciated!**


End file.
